You're Perfect
by Pennylane0912
Summary: Paige finds a list of Emily's old resolutions and sets out to make her wishes come true. Ideas taken out of a couple movies. I don't own any of the characters just a big Paily fan. Please review!


_**I don't own any of the characters just a big Paily fan, ideas taken out of a couple movies like a walk to remember and new years eve which I also don't own! Reviews appreciated :)**_

"What's this?" asked Paige, holding an old scrap of paper up to Emily. They were in Emily's room looking through old junk Emily's mum had asked her to clean out.

"that was my to do list like 3 years ago" said Emily taking the paper out of Paige's hand chuckling.

"Let me see!" laughed Paige

"No its embarrassing! They're all just stupid ones I wrote one night back when I still believed..." Emily trailed off.

"Still believed what?" Paige asked standing up and moving towards her girl friend

"when I still believed there was a chance they might come true!" Emily laughed.

Paige dived to grab the paper out of Emily's hand but Emily ducked sending Paige tumbling onto the bed. Emily laughed and gave paige a playful smirk holding her hands in the air signaling she had won. Paige seized the opportunity to grab Emily around the waist and pull her down onto the bed. With her girlfriend laying on top of her, her face mere inches away, Paige's quest for the paper was long forgotten as she pulled Emily into a long kiss. Emily reshuffled to straddle her girl friend gently caressing Paige's hair as their kiss turned deeper and more passionate and all memory of the little piece of paper was forgotten.

After what turned out to be a pretty intense make-out session, Emily headed for the bathroom and Paige was left breathless and alone on the bed when her eye caught the paper, 'oh yeah so that's how this whole thing started' thought paige laughing softly to herself. The paper had four resolutions on it:

1) be in two places at once

2) get a tattoo

3) Kiss in the rain

4) save a life

Paige got up and ran for the door grabbing Emily by the hand as she was coming out the bathroom,

"what the? where are we going?!" Emily asked

"I wanna show you something" said Paige.

They drove for around an hour, Emily asking every 5 minutes where they were going but Paige refusing to tell her. Finally, Paige pulled over at the side of the road and went round to open the car door for Emily.

"come on!" sang paige,

"you're acting like a crazy person Paige, where are we?"

Paige stopped, took her girlfriend by the shoulders and told her to stand with her feet slightly apart.

"Right now," explained Paige gesturing to the road sign next to them, "you are straddling the state line."

"yeah?" said Emily looking quizzical. Paige shrugged her shoulders and began to grin,

"you're in two places at once." Emily was shocked, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she did both. She jumped into Paige's arms and gave her the biggest hug of her life. She couldn't believe Paige could even think to do something like this for her...to make her wishes come true.

"Paige..." sighed Emily giving her girlfriend a long kiss, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Paige blushed and looked down. "what did I tell you about looking away?" whispered Emily as he gave Paige another passionate kiss.

After what could be described as the best surprise of all time, in Emily's opinion, they started heading back to Rosewood. Emily assumed they were going home, in fact she hoped they were going home so Emily could have time to thank Paige properly before Paige's parents got back from work, but Paige wasn't quite finished yet. Pulling in at the gas station Paige told Emily to wait in the car while she went in. On her return Paige offered Emily a choice..

"butterfly or stars?" asked Paige holding up two temporary tattoos. Emily, for the second time that night, started to cry. "Em! This is meant to be a romantic gesture ticking everything off your list its not meant to make you break down in tears each time!" Laughed paige wiping Emily's tears.

" I know!" sobbed Emily, "its just, no one has ever done anything as sweet as this for me before...stars please"

"where would you like it beautiful?" asked Paige. Emily lifter her top exposing her flat toned stomach and pointed to her hip. As Paige softly applied the tattoo Emily wondered how she ever got this lucky.

The drive back to Rosewood was quiet as they were both just content being in each other's company and both comfortable enough with each other to sit in peaceful silence. However, as they neared their town Emily realised Paige wasn't going the usual way home. Instead she was heading towards the school.

"Paige?" Emily questioned one eyebrow raised, " where are we going?"

"Haven't you learnt by now that im not gonna answer your questions tonight?" laughed Paige as she parked the car and got out. Emily followed Paige as she walked around the back of their school towards the football field. It was getting late and practice was over so the field was empty. Paige took Emily's hand and led her to the middle of the field and stopped.

"Paige.." Emily began,

"Just wait for it..." whispered Paige, cutting her off. A couple minutes later the sprinkler system on the field sprung to life, huge jets of water sent droplets cascading down all around the beautiful couple.

"Its not exactly rain but..." said Paige softly putting her arms around Emily's neck.

"Is better." sighed Emily as once again they kissed.

After what seemed like merely minutes but what turned out to in fact be about an hour of kissing in the rain the girls walked back to the car hand in hand, soaking wet and loving life. Paige had to rush now in order to make Emily's last wish come true. The place she needed to go would be closing soon,

Paige pulled up in front of Emily's house and turned to her girlfriend, "Em, why don't you go home and dry off and get changed and I'll meet up with you in about an hour? I've just got one last thing I need to do..." smiled Paige trying not to give anything away. Emily seemed to have learnt by now that Paige wasn't going to give anything away so she just raised an eyebrow, kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips and told her she's see her later. As Emily watched Paige drive off she couldn't help but smile, how had she gotten so lucky? How had this day which started out ordinary turned out so special? because of Paige, thats how.

An hour later, a freshly showered Emily sat on her porch steps cradling a cup of warm tea replaying the day over and over again when Paige came back. She walked towards Emily carrying what looked like a brown cardboard box.

"Emily, you already completed the last resolution on your list the day I met you. You saved me. As cheesy as that sounds its true, and you continue to save me everyday just by being you. Everytime you kiss me, everytime you smile at me you save me. I love you" Paige was the one crying now as she stood before Emily pouring her heart out to the girl she loved. "However...why only save one life when you can save two? So thats why I got us this little guy." Paige opened the box and gently scooped up the cutest bunny Emily had ever seen. "This is Dylan," explained Paige. "And Dyaln here comes from that shelter on the other side of town, the one that has to out down the animals they can't rehome." Emily began t cry again as the realisation dawned of her what Paige was saying, "I just adopted him, for you. You just saved his life." Emily hugged Paige even tighter than she had earlier on in the day if that was even possible, "Careful you just saved him and now you're about to squash him!" laughed Paige.

"He's perfect. You're perfect" said Emily stoking the bunny's ear, her other arm still wrapped around Paige.

"You're perfect" whispered Paige giving her girlfriend another kiss.

**_Would be great to have some reviews, im new at this so let me know what you guys think! :)_**


End file.
